


Two heroes, One battle

by dersiteprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot, Sailor Moon!stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersiteprince/pseuds/dersiteprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While battling Queen Crocker, Sailor Heart encounters a problem. She has outmatched him and it seems this would be the end. Until the unexpected arrival of another hero changes the tide of battle. Will the two be able to stop her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two heroes, One battle

This was it, wasn't it? You had tried to face Her, but it seemed this would be the end. You had just wanted to get rid of Her once and for all, to stop her from killing and taking control of innocents.

But She had outwitted you. 

Queen Crocker had outwitted you and now you lay on your back, blood trickling down your forehead, as her trident was pressed against your throat. Your transformation stick had been knocked away, out of reach, and now you were in your normal form, gasping at what could possibly be your last breaths.

"Where's your hope to defeat me now, human?" Queen Crocker crooned in a condescending tone. You don't answer. Instead, you tilt your head up as far as you can without the trident piercing through your skin and spit in her face. A look of pure disgust crossed her face as she wiped away the spittle that was mixed with blood.

"Prepare to die once and for all!" She screamed, raising up her trident. Just as she brought it down, two bullets bounced off the metal, leaving marks on it. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise.

You both look towards the direction of where the shots came from, surprised at what you saw. A teen, about 16 or 17 - about your age- was standing to the side, double pistols in hand.

His skin was lightly tanned, body well built, but not overly so. He was more built than you, so to speak. His body was filled out whilst yours was lanky. Bright emerald eyes shone behind a white mask. He wore a suit that matched his eye color, but instead of pants he wore shorts. His hair was black and slightly messy.

"Don't give in, Sailor Heart!" He looks at you, determination could be seen in his eyes. He then looked at Queen Crocker. "You use your magic powers for only evil, Queen Crocker. Big mistake."

"Who are you?" Queen Crocker hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"I am Tuxedo Shorts." He replied as he held out both pistols, winking.

"So nice of you to join us," she said curtly, "now you both can die!" She took a step forward then threw her trident. Tuxedo Shorts rolled out of the way, barely getting hit. He looked at you and you knew what it meant.

You got up quickly, running over to the discarded transformation stick and picking it up. You held it out in front of you, both hands on it.

"Heart Crystal Power, make up!" You yell out as the heart on the transformation stick began to glow. You feel a surge of power go through your body as a blinding light filled the room. The light made both Queen Crocker and Tuxedo Shorts look away until the light had dispersed.

Once it had gone, they both looked at you. You dawned your Sailor Scout outfit; a pink pleated skirt that went a few inches above your knees that connected to a white shirt with an orange bow on the back, a big orange bow in the middle of the shirt with a pink gem in the middle with pink on the collar, a pink choker, white elbow-length gloves with purple bows at the end, a pink choker and a gold tiara on your forehead with a pink center.

"In the name of the heart, I shall punish you!" You clench a fist and hold it up, out stretching your other arm, hand also clenched.

Queen Crocker laughed. "You two really think you can beat me?" She swayed her hips as she walked over to her trident, picking it up. Tuxedo Shorts stood next to you, showing the height difference. He seemed about 5'8" to you 6'2". 

You both look at each other and nod. You would defeat her.

Tuxedo Shorts ran forward, trying to distract Queen Crocker, but she easily swatted him away.

Sailor Heart ran forward, going behind her, taking off his tiara.

"Heart Tiara Magic!" He threw the tiara, watching it turn into a sharp glowing disc. It hit Queen Crocker directly in the back, earning them a screech of pain from her. The tiara returns to you and you put it back on, watching as the troll queen went and looked at you menacingly.

"You will learn your lesson, Sailor Heart."

The battle between Queen Crocker and Sailor Heart and Tuxedo Shorts went on for hours, each party getting hurt. The troll queen was less weakened then the others, but still bleeding profusely.

"You think you can kill  _me?_ " She hissed, holding her trident above her head. "You think wrong."

Lightening flashed and thunder sounded as the room darkened immensely.

"By God! What is going on?" Tuxedo Shorts yelled over the thunder.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." You shout back. Queen Crocker had begun laughing, head thrown back.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." You shout back. Queen Crocker had begun laughing, head thrown back. Lightening struck only a few feet away, making the ground rumble.

"Run!" You shout, pushing your companion forward.

You both run, narrowly avoiding each strike of thunder.

"Can't run forever, humans!" The troll queen cackled as the lightening strikes became more frequent.

"We need to think of something and quick!" Tuxedo Shorts said hurriedly. You nod.

"I know what to do, but you have to distract her and her keep her attention on only you." He nods, turning around and running back towards her. He began shooting bullet after bullet, making her cover her face. As she did, the thunder stopped.

You took this opportunity, a bit away from the two, you yank the Imperium Silver Crystal from around your neck and place it on top of your Heart Wand. Power began to pulse from the wand, the gem glowing brightly.

"What is this!?" Queen Crocker shrieked, knocking Tuxedo Shorts to the side, making him hit his head against the wall. He fell to the floor, knocked unconscious.

"Your time is up, Queen of Trolls. Cosmic Heart Power!" You shout and a bright orange and pick light fills the room, the sound of loud lightening filling the room.

Queen Crocker let out a shrill shriek as a large bolt of lightning hit her. When the light faded, the power from the Heart Wand had gone, Queen Crocker on her knees, panting and bleeding profusely. Her hair covered part of her face.

"You may have won this time, Sailor Heart, but the next time we meet will be the final encounter. Just you wait." She managed to say hoarsely before snapping her fingers. And then she was gone, blood still where she previously was.

You run over to Tuxedo Shorts, scout transformation still in play.

"Come on, wake up," you mutter as you shake him lightly.

After a few shakes, his eyes flutter open.

"Golly, what a headache I have." He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Did we get her?"

"This time, yes. She fled. But don't worry, next time will be the last." You promise.

Your companion sits up, wrapping an arm around you for support as you stand.

"Shall we take our leave?" He asks, making you smile slightly.

"Yeah. We did good, Tuxedo Shorts. We did good."


End file.
